Aspects
(it's time for a noteworthy story involving Misery as an active antagonist I believe, this will also introduce two new figures from my extended mythology in the form of Berrypaw and Sharptooth) Prologue To the Native Americans they were known as the Coyote and the Raven - in later stories they were the Tortoise and the Hare, Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox - two eternal foes in the never-ending cycle of life, birth and rebirth. In reality they were Berrypaw and Sharptooth, two ancient and powerful beings born to bring balance to a godless universe, one deciding to do so via teaching mankind to become its own savior while the other simply decided to cause destruction.. As they travelled across the world the two tricksters gathered yet more names for themselves, amongst the most common were: Eris, Anansi, Loki and Hermes. They watched as civilizations came and went, indeed they played a part in the destruction of certain Empires as well as the rise of others - every step they took leading them to a new path by which to shape the destiny of men without them even knowing. However in the modern age, ravaged by war and crime, few would believe that such beings still walked amongst them.. that was until today.. Chapter 1 The scene begins in a crowded Arcade - although such entertainment had once almost been rendered obsolote it was fast becoming a new trend as many youths found themselves within easy reach of a means of temporarily distracting themselves from the rising tide of violence, inequality and uncertainity which dominated the lives of so many. Bright lights and loud sounds echoed across the Arcade as people engaged in dance battles, shooting games and even old-fashioned gambling (a sad sign of the times as youngsters freely engaged in gambling - the law no longer respected as society slowly verged towards anarchy once more..). Amidst all the sights and the sounds a young African-American male walked into view, hands in his jeans pockets as he looked around casually - a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes despite the noticable lack of sun: he is dressed in a simple red shirt and wears a pair of sandals on his feet despite summer having long since past.. "..funny, I remember when folks were happy playing with a bunch of rocks and some string.. now they seem to be obsessed with the latest shiny trinket to keep themselves occupied.. kind of sad really.. how such an advanced species can get so easily distrac - ooh! Mega-Carnage 2000! I gotta play this!" the figure thought to himself as he moved over to a large screen and began playing the loud and violent video-game. A short while later a second figure entered the Arcade, also seemingly of African-American heritage yet decidedly different from the other figure - his form fitted into a pair of torn jeans and a white shirt with his hands and feet left bare, attracting a few curious glances from the passing crowds. "..now this is my kind of place! nothing like the luck of the draw to make or break a man's fortune.. not to mention all that delicious greed.. man oh man, I remember when this stuff was illegal - had to go to some dark alley where the guys doing the business were likely to tie you up and toss you to the fish if you said the wrong thing.. of course when they tried that with me they were the ones swimming with the fish.." the figure thought to himself as he casually walked over to a nearby screen, shoving a random youth out of the way as he enjoyed a free game. It only takes a few moments for the man with sunglasses to stop in mid-game, jerking back slightly - as if sensing something - he spins around and looks around the Arcade "..oh brother.." he says aloud, only it is a whisper. (ooc: feel free to start editting if you wish to involve yourself in this story) In a corner, trying to remain hidden was the gaunt figure of Deathwalker. He seemed to be invisible to most of the crowd, for even those who glanced in his direction didn't seem to notice him. Standing next to him, also unnoticed, was what once could accurately describe as a demoness- with horns and a tail, but only one of her leathery bat-like wings was intact, the other appearing to have been sliced off. "Ruby..." Deathwalker muttered. "...why are we here again?" "Because Scarmiglione told us to come here." Ruby the demoness responded. "He said that he felt something was going to happen here..." "Scarmiglione said that?" Deathwalker asked incredulously. "Do you remember what happened the last time he sent us somewhere?" "Yeah, but... oh whatever, just keep your eyes peeled." "For what, exactly?" "Anything suspicious." Category:Story Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural